


Possessive

by saisei



Series: IgNoct Week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Noct tries to keep Ignis in bed. (for IgNoct Week Day 4: Possession)





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> for a.

A soft alarm sounded, pillow-muffled, and Noct was all set to ignore it until the warm weight of Ignis' hand lifted from over his heart. Ignis being awake was fine; Noct enjoyed his company. But Ignis leaving was impermissible.

Noct reached up and caught hold of the straying hand, settling it right back where it belonged. "Mine."

That earned him a huff of laughter that ruffled his hair, even as Ignis tapped one finger against Noct's chest in warning. "As delightful as your company is, I'm afraid neither of our schedules permit lounging in bed til all hours."

For that, Ignis deserved further entanglement. Noct kicked the comforter down and tossed a leg over Ignis' hip. Ha. See him try and escape from that. "Mine," he repeated. His forehead was now pressed up against Ignis' shoulder; if he opened his eyes he had a very nice view indeed. The first light slanting through the blinds was like a golden syrup, making their naked skin glow. If Prompto were here, he could take those artsy kind of photos that went in coffee table books. Not that Noct would share Ignis' naked, glowing skin with anyone, not even Prompto. He tightened his grip. "All mine."

"What brings this on this morning?" Ignis asked. He still sounded amused, but his free hand petted Noct's hair, a small indulgent comfort. Noct deemed it acceptable. "You're positively feline."

Noct attempted a purr. Even though he suspected he sounded ridiculous, Ignis still scratched him behind the ear. Noct felt his thoughts slow as his body relaxed, sinking back into sleep. He was very nearly lulled when Ignis shifted once again. Trying to sneak away.

Noct didn't like having to use combat training in bed, but desperate times and all that. He flipped Ignis onto his back and settled on top of him not unlike a paperweight. An Ignis-weight, maybe.

At any rate, Ignis thumped him on the back and said, "It's rather hard to breathe down here, and your hair is in my face."

"You should have thought of that before," Noct pointed out, and yawned. "You're mine now."

"I'm always yours," Ignis said, and every bit of Noct froze up: his heart, his brain, his arms and legs. "But I'd rather be yours and freshly showered and then yours and sharing a pleasant breakfast, than yours and slowly suffocating."

"You talk a lot for someone trying to convince me he's dying," Noct said. Ignis sighed and with one fluid show of grace and power flipped Noct over, got out of bed, and kissed away each one of Noct's complaints. "Well," Noct said, kiss-dazed. "Just so long as you promise to still be mine even when you're," he waved a hand, "over there."

"Likewise," Ignis said, and Noct carried the warmth from his honey-golden smile with him like a talisman as he slid back into dreams.


End file.
